goclassicfandomcom-20200214-history
Single Spar
Single Spar is also known as Regular Sparring. It's the most commonly popular activity around Graal and general. Single sparring in the Battle Arena counts towards your in game profile statistics. Single spar is one of the most important element of Graal. A player must do single spar to prove themselves as a true warrior. Single Spar Single Spar can be played in any location with spar arenas. Both players need to queue up and they will be warped into the arena. They will receive a health of 3.0 at the beginning of the match. Whoever kills the opponent first gets a win, if it ties nobody gets a win and you can check your w-l on your profile. Single Spar Series Single Spar Series is often hosted in a private guild house or in the Facebook room. Each win counts as one point and most of the time they count up to 10 points. Single Spar Leaderboards The current seasonal leaderboard do not count any losses, but it counts the winning points. PHP Code: pointsWon = loserWins/loserLosses Start every player at 0 points at the start of a new season. Do not penalize them for losing spars. If you beat a player with 120 wins and 30 losses, you gain 4 leaderboard points. If you beat a player with 200 wins and 400 losses, you gain half a leaderboard point. Quote: So their positioning on a 4-man leaderboard would be: # Player D (2500/60%/2:1) 3000 # Player C (2800/40%/2.5:1) 2800 # Player A (3000/45%/2:1) 2700 # Player B (2600/52%/1:1) 1352 So, just a few random points to help you understand why this leaderboard style is kind of cool: * Player D managed to come in first place mainly because of their high win percentage. They sparred the least number of times, but won against an average 2:1 ratio significantly more than the rest of the field. * Player C came in second place with only a 40% win rate. This is because Player C sparred a high number of times, 2800, against players who are better (on average) than the rest of the field. This proves that even "bad" sparrers have a decent chance at placing high as long as they are brave enough to spar good sparrers and remain active. * Player A sparred 200 more times than Player C and has a higher win percentage, but still placed below them. This is because they sparred players with a worse overall ratio when compared to Player C. * Player B came in last. They sparred more times than Player D, who came in first. Their win percentage is also higher than Player C and Player A. However, Player B only sparred against players with an average 1:1 ratio, which are (at best) players who are half as good as who the three other players were sparring against. This is an example of selective sparring (and bad sparring) not being rewarded. If this guy continued sparring the same players and maintained this same win percentage, he'd have to spar nearly 5800 times to reach first place. If he can do that, he deserves it (IMO at least). Category:Spar Category:Combat